sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Gondola no koibito-tachi
Gondola no koibito-tachi (jap. ゴンドラの恋人達 Gondora no koibito-tachi, pl. Gondola kochanków) – piosenka z musicali Sera Myu, po raz pierwszy użyta w letnim musicalu Usagi - Ai no Senshi e no Michi z 1994 roku. Jest śpiewana w duecie przez Usagi Tsukino i Mamoru Chibę. Słowa |-|Japońskie = あなたの瞳に 笑顔映して 愛 たしかめる 水面にゆれる ふたりの気持ち 午後の 日射し そのものね きみには 勝てない そのひたむきさを 見てしまったら つい 抱き寄せて しまいたくなる うっとりする 嬉しいわ 手作りのミサンガ (ミサンガ) おそろいなのよ (ふたりで) 願いごとはひとつよ あなたとの約束 いつまでもと 素直に しあわせを 絵にしたら 今日のふたりね みつめ合う それだけで バラ色に つつまれるよ だれにも じゃまされず おもいきり デイトだなんて たそがれて 一番星 見つかっても 帰らない |-|Romaji = Anata no hitomi ni hohoemi utsushite Ai tashikameru Minamo ni yureru Futari no kimochi Gogo no hizashi sono mono ne Kimi ni wa katenai Sono hitamukisa o mite shimattara Tsui dakiyosete shimaitaku naru Uttori suru ureshii wa Tezukuri no Misanga (Misanga) Osoroi nano yo (Futari de) negaigoto wa hitotsu yo Anata to no yakusoku Itsumademo to Sunao ni shiawase o e ni shitara Kyou no futari ne Mitsumeau sore dake de Bara iro ni tsutsumareru yo Dare ni mo jama sarezu Omoikiri Date da nante Tasogarete ichibanboshi mitsukatte mo Kaeranai Dialog: Usagi: Mamo-chan? Mamoru: Un? Usagi: Totte mo shizuka ne. Sekaijuu ni atashitachi futari dake shika inai mitai. Mamotu: Hoka ni mo iru yo. Usagi: Ee? Doko ni? Mamoru: Oike no naka no... koi. Usagi: Nanda. Uwaa, honto da. Koi ga ippai. Atashi no kokoro no naka mo Mamo-chan no koi de ippai. Natchatte! A! Abunai yo! Mamoru: Oi. Tachi aerunai yo! Abunai janai ka Usagi: Gonennasai Nee, Mamo-chan. Mamoru: Un? Usagi: Zutto watashi to issho nite ne Mamoru: Doushita n da yo ikinari? Usagi: Datte Mamo-chan no soba ni ite kureru dake de. Chikara ga waite kuru n da mo. |-|Romaji - Musical 8 = Anata no hitomi ni hohoemi utsushite Ai tashikameru Minamo ni yureru Futari no kimochi Gogo no hizashi sono mono ne Kimi ni wa katenai Sono hitamukisa o mite shimattara Tsui dakiyosete shimaitaku naru Uttori suru ureshii wa Asa okite tsubuyaku (tsubuyaku) Anata no namae (Futari no) negai goto wa hitotsu yo Anata to no yakusoku Itsumademo to Sunao ni shiawase o e ni shitara Kyou no futari ne Mitsumeau sore dake de Bara iro ni tsutsumareru yo Dare ni mo jama sarezu Omoikiri Date da nante Tasogarete ichiban boshi mitsukatte mo Kaeranai |-|Polski = W twych źrenicach odbija się uśmiech, który jest dowodem miłości. Woda delikatnie się kołysze. A uczucia, które dzielimy są jak popołudniowe słońce. Nie mogę ci się oprzeć i nie mogę nic poradzić na to, że tak bardzo chcę cię przytulić. Całą mnie przepełnia szczęście. Zrobiłam bransoletki miłości (bransoletki miłości). Po jednej (dla każdego). Mamy wspólne pragnienia. Obiecuję ci, że zawsze tak będzie. Szczęścia na naszych twarzach nie odda żadne zdjęcie. Wystarczą tylko nasze spojrzenia i wszystko zdaje się mieć kolor róży. Nikt nie będzie nam przeszkadzał w tej romantycznej randce. Zapadł już zmierzch, zaświeciła pierwsza gwiazda, ale my nie zamieramy jeszcze wracać. Dialog: Usagi: Mamo-chan? Mamoru: Słucham? Usagi: Cicho tu, nieprawdaż? Tak, jak byśmy byli jedynymi istotami na Ziemi! Mamotu: Są tu inne istoty. Usagi: Co? Gdzie? Mamoru: Karpie w stawie. Karpie! Usagi: Prawda! Jest tu mnóstwo karpi! A moje serce jest pełne miłości do ciebie. A! Uważaj! Mamoru: Nie wstawaj! To było niebezpieczne! Usagi: Przepraszam. Mamo-chan. Mamoru: Tak? Usagi: Zawsze będziesz przy mnie, prawda? Mamoru: Dlaczego pytasz o to tak nagle? Usagi: Bo kiedy jesteś przy mnie dajesz mi siłę! en:Lovers in the Gondola Kategoria:Piosenki z musicali